Sinceridad
by Miru Mangetsu
Summary: Ambos eran diferentes, vivieron vidas diferentes, en mundos completamente paralelos. Pero, aquello que tenia uno, era lo que necesitaba el otro. Amor, eso resume todo. "Si no lo intentamos, no sabremos que resultado pudo haber tenido".


**• Disclaimer: **Los personajes no me pertenecen.  
><strong>• Advertencias:<strong> Un Arthur quiza demasiado bueno y amable, y el no tipico Feliciano.

* * *

><p><strong>Sinceridad<strong>

_Ya han pasado cuatro meses… no puedo creerlo. Estoy saliendo con la persona que menos me lo hubiese esperado en la vida. ¿Y lo extraño? Soy feliz…_

El inglés tomaba una rica y humeante taza de té negro.

El italiano tomaba una rica y humeante taza de cappuccino.

El inglés estaba cruzado de piernas, leyendo un libro.

El italiano jugueteaba con el gato de su pareja.

Arthur no pudo evitar mirarlo de reojo, su novio era como un niño… peor que Alfred, ya que este en serio era inocente. ¿Cómo fue que termino saliendo con aquel chico de cabello castaño?

"_Por mas que lo piense, no somos en nada parecidos… nos gustan las cosas opuestas, somos opuestos_" Sentencio duramente en su mente, eso le deprimió un poco.

Al lado de Feliciano se sentía especial, si, con todas las letras: E-S-P-E-C-I-A-L. En primer lugar porque sabia que el italiano no podía utilizarlo, ni mucho menos dañarlo… en todo caso el terminaría haciendo esas cosas. En segundo lugar; lo trataba bien, no le sobraba ni le contestaba, es mas, sentía que había dejado de decir groserías, por lo menos se redujo aquello. Y en tercer lugar…

-¡Arthur, Arthur! Es hora del almuerzo, ¿Qué haremos hoy? –Le consultaba, si, le consultaba, en su vida alguna pareja suya le había consultado o preguntado que quería para cenar o almorzar. –

-… ¿Qué te parece algo de tu casa hoy? –Contesto el inglés con una media sonrisa. –

Y eso era otra cosa que venia en el tercer lugar: se había vuelto mas amable, todo para evitar que Feliciano llorase.

Estando con este, descubrió que no era tan llorón como aparentaba, ni tan débil como le mostraba al mundo. Era bastante diferente a como se pintaba ante el mundo, si bien era cobarde y hasta se podría decir indefenso, tenia un coraje terrible, defendía bastante bien su postura y aquellos a quienes quería. Se podría decir que hasta admiraba ese lado "fuerte" de su ahora amante.

Estaban cocinando en la cocina… bueno, mas bien Italia cocinaba, el estaba preparando los ingredientes y lavando algunos platos. Busco en la despensa la olla para la pasta, cuando iba a tomarla el de ojos marrones le detuvo.

-¡Espera! No, no, pasta hoy no… -

Se hizo un silencio.

-¿Cómo? ¿Pasta no? –El de ojos verdes abrió los ojos, un tanto sorprendido por aquello que dijo. –

-No, hoy haremos pizza. Alemania dice que… ¡Oh, lo siento, lo siento! –Sabia que Arthur odiaba que le mencione al alemán, así que se apresuro a disculparse. – Perdón Arthur no quería que…

-No te preocupes, esta bien. Es tu amigo, después de todo, ¿No? –Ladeo un poco la cabeza, como si no pasara nada. –

Feliciano asintió energético y volvió a su labor gastronómica.

Le dolía saber en un punto que el italiano aun pensaba en el germano, pero… lo creía incapaz de algo como la "infidelidad", Feliciano Vargas no era de ese tipo de persona.

Cocinaron en silencio, y en paz. A menudo el itálico iniciaba conversaciones que no venían al caso, preguntando cosas triviales y que hacían a ambos reír.

Por la mente de Arthur cruzo la idea de que no parecían una pareja… parecían una pareja si, pero de amigos.

"_No se… ¿Esto esta bien? ¿Salir con él esta bien?_" Se pregunto, mirando de reojo al del rulo flotante, al ver la alegre sonrisa en los labios de este, curvo los suyos propios, en una deformada mueca.

-Esto, ¿Feliciano? –Llamo el de ojos verdes. –

-¿Si? ¿Qué pasa? –Se miraron, esperando la pregunta por la cual fue citado. –

-Iré preparando la mesa en la sala, ¿Te parece? -¿Por qué era así? ¿Por qué le preguntaba? Si era su casa después de todo… pero estando el castaño sentía como si fuese todo lo contrario, ¿Lo mimaba acaso? –

-¡Si! Esto estará en un momento, ve~ -Rio alegre el norteño, ante lo cual el inglés se fue a la sala. –

Se sentó en el sofá con fuerza, agarrándose la cabeza con las manos.

En serio se preguntaba cuanto iba a aguantar, el tener a alguien así, tan inocente, frágil, fácil de herir, odiaba ver como lloraban las personas; mas si esas personas eran Italia, desde que lo conocía había detestado la forma de su llanto.

Pero aunque detestara tener que comportarse de esa manera tan lejos de si mismo, se sentía… ¿Feliz? Si, suena raro y contradictorio, pero era la verdad, debía admitir.

Feliciano era, para su desgracia, el nieto de la persona que lo torturo cuando era niño; que lo alejo de su madre y hermanos. Por mucho creyó que el era igual, un maldito lunático dispuesto a matarlo si se le presentase la oportunidad. Fue bastante su decepción al no ver al asesino psicópata que esperaba, sino, aun niño andrógino e indefenso, resguardado bajo el manto de la antigua casa de Austria.

Debía admitir, para su desgracia, que durante mucho tiempo odió a ese chico, que tenia todo lo que quería, una casa rica y prospera, cálida, con amigos…

Mientras que él vivía en la intemperie del bosque, en un hogar donde el propio cielo lloraba y el frio del norte era su castigo. Solo, solo como nadie.

Esas eran las razones del porque lo odiaba, o detestaba, o… porque no envidiaba. Suena feo, y ya nada puede sonar mejor viniendo de él, pero era verdad. Envidiaba a Italia por su vida, por aquella manera de vivir que el no pudo tener, bajo el cuidado de ricos países, de gente civilizada… el se tuvo que conformar con vikingos que mas que cuidarlo lo traumaron.

-¡Ya esta la comida! –Dijo el italiano, entrando por la puerta. - ¿Huh? ¿Aun no pones la mesa? –Paro su andar, dejando las pizzas sobre la mesa principal. –

-Lo siento es que me distraje… -

-¡No te preocupes! Ya te ayudo. –Se ofreció con suma tranquilidad el menor. Si hubiese sido otro lo mandaría al carajo, literalmente. –

Ayudo al más joven, adornando la mesa con un mantel blanco muy lindo. Pusieron dos copas, donde beberían agua y vino respectivamente; Inglaterra no quería terminar borracho y dar una escenita, y finalmente los platos. Era una mesa normal, donde comerían dos amigos en una reunión tranquila.

El inglés jamás había preparado una mesa tan… pobre en utensilios, siempre adornaba todo con sofisticada elegancia, y ahora de un día para el otro comía con la mano y bebía agua en una copa de champagne.

* * *

><p><em>Pensé en ti como un enemigo, y al final, terminaste siendo mi único amigo.<em>

* * *

><p>Terminaron de comer, estaban realmente llenos. Reino Unido se anoto en su mente nunca más volver a tocar el horno si tenía a un novio tan buen cocinero.<p>

"_Aunque yo soy mejor… pero ya que_" Esbozo una sonrisa.

Entreabrió los ojos, al notar como su pareja se le encimaba, apoyando su cuerpo contra el suyo, abrazándolo de lado.

-¿Hey? –Correspondió el abrazo, un poco tímido. –

-Se que es difícil. –Suspiro el italiano, mirando a los ojos verdes del mayor. – Somos diferentes, ¿No? –

-¿Sabias que yo pensaba eso? –El británico se alejo un poco, pero el menor se le acerco, insistente. – Italia…

-Quizá esto no termine bien, ¿Sabes? Pero, aunque termine mal, después nos arrepentiríamos de no haberlo intentado, y seria realmente triste, ¿No, Arthur? –Le sonrió, con una sinceridad que jamás había visto en su vida. Aquellos ojos marrones, ámbares, irradiaban confianza, una luz… no humana. –

-Italia… yo, yo, _thanks_. –No pudo decir mucho más, porque se puso rojo. –

-_Ti amo, _Inglaterra. –Le susurro, pasando sus brazos por el cuello del mas alto, abrazándolo con ternura. –

-…_I love you, Italy_. –Correspondió con la misma gentileza, mirando a los ojos de su pareja. –

Compartieron un beso, una unión, un lazo. Algo que se quedaría con ellos para siempre.

Inglaterra era un experto en buscarle defectos a la gente; Italia era un experto en encontrarles virtudes a las personas. Arthur no había notado su cara de obviedad, y preocupo al menor, sin saber que el pensaba lo mismo que él.

¿Valía la pena estar con una persona completamente opuesta a ti? ¿Aquella que es tu peor pesadilla? Para Italia si valía la pena, ¿Por qué? No sabia, quizá… por aquello mismo que Arthur pensaba con respecto a él.

Los dos, tuvieron vidas diferentes, pero querían lo mismo. Querían alguien a quien amar, y que lo amara enteramente.

Y, como bien dijo Feliciano, esto quizá no termine en buenos términos, no era algo de "para siempre" porque, el para siempre, no existía. Pero, hubiese sido mejor separarse sabiendo que hicieron algo que querían hacer, que jamás haber intentado algo serio.

Como bien dijo una película "_Prefiero vivir un año habiéndote conocido, que cien sin haberte visto_"

* * *

><p>Seeh, la frase del final es de Pocahontas ;O; es que me encanta esa pelicula XD -y mas la frase.-<p>

Sé que Iggy esta demasiado bueno, pero es que no me lo imagino "malo" con Feli. Pero para los que quieren drama, tengo uno basado en el armisticio, todavia no se si el de la segunda o primer guerra mundial, pero estara basado en eso.

Me debati internamente si publicarlo o no, ya que no queria a Arthur tan ooc', pero al final decidi hacerlo ya que aparte de ser la unica historia terminada que tengo en mi galeria . no soy de aquellas escritoras que no les gusta lo que hacen, a mi me gusto, el punto es como vean los demas ._. Pero en fin~ Gracias a todo el que comente n.n

Bye bye~


End file.
